


Starting Anew

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 10, Spoilers, possible WIP, spoilers 9x23
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes then wait. Spoilers for 9x23. Prediction for 10x1 because I hope...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Direct story idea after finishing 9x23, spoiler warnings this is my thoughts of 10x1. See bottom notes for more.

 

There isn't thought there is only movement, the blade striking as the newly awaken knight slashed at the closest body. A gasp as a throat is slashed, the blood is fresh, warm, and the Knight pushed the now sparking dying demon backwards. The body that landed was only a dead vessel. He raised up to his waist and look around the room, it was Dean's room at the bunker.

Head twisting to examine the Knight's work, the now dead King of Hell did a little to spice up the room. A smirk joined the black eyes, legs moving to the left of the bed, booted feet touch the ground and the body is up and stretching. The wounds that littered the entire body slowly began to heal themselves. It was like an itch that was just out of reach, the internal injuries while was going faster, this was a tickle. A knight always had a laugh when pain was on the board.

Hand flexes around the blade and the mark burns red. The dead body burns to a crisp and disappears as the healing speeds up and Dean Winchester's meat suit is back to the state before it's latest battle. He could hear footsteps, upset, pissed, and drunk Sam. All wrapped in one and the chuckle that filled the room would be unfamiliar to any of the earlier so called friends.

"Fucking CROWLEY! SHOW YOUR DAMN FACE!" The curses filtered down the hall and the blackness flickered slightly at the sound of guilt and torment he could hear from his brother. The hand holding the blade loosened slightly, then he remembered how easy they had changed their minds. Pointed the canon so to speak, after all he was only the good little solider.

Wasn't that was his brother had told him all those years ago, why he was his fathers go to hunter, why Heaven raised his soul from Hell. Banished from the life when others were finished with him, left to die in a lifestyle he hated, abandoned in a land of monsters, not to mention all the times he was left behind ; he had been betrayed time and time again. What only made it worse was when the roles were reversed he at least had fought for them!

He was willing to die from his fourth birthday for his brother, hell he ever had, and done time on the rack for it. He had given his soul to his family, to his Ang-to Cass. He had nothing else to offer, and he knew it wasn't much of an offer but it was all he had. As his thoughts started to circle he could only feel the anger start to grow, the small spark of green that had started to push forward was gone and the black back, shining stronger than before.

Then it was gone completely, the green eyes that normally was in view for all to see was once more in place. The footsteps were almost at the door and the Knight moves to the door slamming it open and staring at his brother. Not sure how to play it the Knight let it roll.

"De-De-Dean?" Sam sputtered and the Knight could smell the Bourbon and whiskey on his breath from there.

"Sammy, what did you do?" he demanded knowing at the moment it would be the right way to go, he could have more fun later. After all the Angel had one foot in death's door the last time they had checked in, even if Castiel would not admit it Dean had known, he had been sensing supernatural for weeks, ever since Chicago when the Mark had really started to burn.

He focused on the confused and probably in black-out phase brother. Former? the thought was offered and it wasn't dismissed directly.

"Oh god Dean!" Sam cried and the Knight had to vanish the blade when the taller man had his arms wrapped around him in a hug. Green eyes flickered back and forth between black and green as if two souls were fighting for the vessel. "I tried, but no one would-Crowley wouldn't-I couldn't, and I didn't mean what I said-I-I-I just needed space and knew that you-please Dean forgive me-fuck I know that-you shouldn't be proud." Sam was a little past drunk.

"Okay, so bed for you now," a hand rested on his younger brothers arm as he guided him down the hall towards his nearest room, the farthest room away from Deans.

"Don't wanna go,"came the drunken reply and fuck he never thought he would actually miss the happy drunk that same was in his teens and early 20s.

"Well that sucks, because we are already underway." Dean advised him as they moved down the hall way and he cursed the arms on his brother. Both going out to stop the movement as they wedged Sam into place, his feet going out to brace him. This was straight from their younger years, meant to frustrate Dean as soon as Sam grew a little more than him, at least too much to move by force. That was before, Dean huffed and quickly rearranged his brother and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Bed," he growled at his brother as he started to move again and the resigned huff of air was the only reply for the moment. At least he didn't toss his cookies over his back, that would have sucked.

"Fine, but-" came the child like voice, "Dean-can-I want to stay in your wing." Dean felt his hand clench and Sam hissed.

"Sorry," he whispered even if he didn't really mean the word, it was what you said and he couldn't let the anger take hold again, at least not yet. Deal with the job at hand.

"Whatever Sam, what one?"

"Next to you," the voice sounding braver after the eldest accepted the offer even if it turned his stomach.

"Sure thing Sammy, let's tuck you in," he stated and ushered his brother into the room. Making sure he was in bed and not going to chock on his own vomit in the middle of the night Dean left the room, the door closing louder than he had expected. He had used a little bit of force, rage and anger filling him again.

-I wouldn't Dean, I wouldn't-

Liaring fucking liar, he asked for trust and demanded to talk. But when Dean does either or both, some at the same time he is shut down, time and time again he dropped little hints to his family that he wanted help, he needed help but no. They left him like trash on the side of the road, he was almost regretting killing Crowley. But no it was too much of a risk to keep the man around, he knew too much.

While he wished to go back into the room and slit Sam's throat he couldn't actually turn around and open the door. Instead he pushed back into the bunker, he had no need for sleep it was time to start gathering information and planning some fun. He wondered if he could convince Sam that everything in the last year or so was an hallucination. He grinned and started to whistle as he walked towards the library, of yes the Knight was going to have a grand 'old time.  
  


* * *

 

Sam wakes up and goes to find Dean's body missing. He doesn't remember anything from the night before. He calls for Cass, who arrives hours later but seems different. He has found his grace, the other angels had been able to locate it after taking Heaven back from Metatron.

"What is wrong Sam?"

"It's Dean-" he chocked out, emotions running at an all time high. He was the worst brother ever he had not only gotten him killed but let someone take off with the body.

"What about him, is he-" Cass couldn't finish the statement, he didn't want to know that Metraton had been telling the truth.

"Yeah Cass, Metatron he-"deep breath to attempt to calm himself. "he ran him threw man, there wasn't anything-Dean knocked-"

"Its okay Sam, we will fix him. Take me to-" the look made the newly re-graced Angel stop. "What?"

"He's gone,"

"What do you mean sam?"

"His body, its not in the room where I left it last night. He's gone and I-"

"Someone looking for me?" came a voice that should be possible, but was in the doorway arms crossed as he smirked at the two of them.

"Dean!" Sam called and moved forward to his brother. Cass reached an arm out stopping him.

"Sam no, that is not really your brother-" he turned his attention to the body of Dean Winchester. "Who are you and how did you get into him!" he demanded pushing Sam behind him and pushing into the demons personal space as Dean would call it.

_TBC?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have it all planned out just need to know if you all are interested in reading it…Let me know by kudos, and reviews. Love Reviews!


End file.
